


As if...

by DareTheDevil



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deals With The Devil, F/M, balloon fun, funny voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTheDevil/pseuds/DareTheDevil
Summary: Trixie makes a deal with Lucifer. Short story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer and his friends? not mine in the slightest. But anyway lets have a glimpse at their lifes
> 
> English is not my native language so please excuse any mistakes.

And there it goes…again. As if he could have known it, as if he could have dreamt it.  
No, he was sure, he couldn’t have imagined anything alike. As if … Even Trixie wasn’t sure he would do it. She huffed quietly with laughter, hunched over on the couch while he stood in the kitchen. He could hear it, Beatrix laughter grew louder by the second. He tried very hard to simply keep his face straight. It was an effort, that he mastered with bravour - so far.  
As if … he huffed, the corners of his right upper lip tried to lift. He managed to suppress the grin threatening to burst at the last minute. Trixie was laughing outrages looking at him with tears in her eyes. She could stop. He thought about it and decided that she needed something, anything to calm herself down. But as soon as he tried to speak, a new fit of laughter filled the room. „Beatrix“ he sternly said, brows slightly furrowed. But oh, he couldn’t contain himself any longer. He sniggered which caused Trixie who had slightly decreased her laughter attacks to start up again at full volume, tears streaking down her face by now and she was rolling around on the floor. He tried to roll his eyes at the picture of her on the floor. How Maze would have loved absolutely loved this situation. But when his eyes caught sight of the balloon floating above at the ceiling ha stopped his eye-movement and joined Trixie in full volume. As soon as he started, the door to the apartment opened.  
Chloe stood there, speechless. She looked at her daughter, then at Lucifer, then back to her daughter. Trixie had stopped laughing as soon as her mother came in. Looking at her with wide eyes she flicked her gaze from Lucifer to her mom and back again. The corners of her mouth twitching and just barely suppressing her fits of laughter. Chloe’s eyes locked with Lucifers. She saw the twinkle in them and the mischief. Neither had spoken so far. So she cleared her throat and asked what was going on. By now Lucifer had, unnoticed by both, retreated behind the bar at the kitchen and was now looking at Chloe. He couldn’t decide if he should just say hello to her.  
When Chloe looked back to the place where Lucifer had been he was gone. She turned around quickly and noticed him standing behind the bar. „Well?“ „Hello to you too, Detective“ he quaked. Trixies laughter returning by then full force. Chloe couldn’t believe her eyes or ears. His beautiful voice and smooth baritone where gone. Replaced by an almost perfect imitation of Micky Mouses’ voice. By then Lucifer had clutched both hands above his mouth trying to hide his laughter, looking sternly at Trixie. „Again“ Trixie squealed with laughter. „As if!“ was his reply, voice back to his usual tone. 

 

approximately 10minutes earlier:  
„Please“ the girl pleaded with her voice and her eyes offering him the balloon. „No way!“ he answered „the Devil does not do funny voices“. He eyed the balloon skeptically. „Pretty Please? Oh, I know. Let’s make a deal!“ „You don’t know what you’re asking, I’m the Devil, remember?“ She looked him in the eye. „Oh, I know! But I also happen to know moms…“ how did he always put it? Trixie looked at him, then she smiled. How he hated it when she did that. One could always tell when the idea formed inside her head. „ …deepest darkest wishes“ she ended her sentence smugly.  
„Desires“ he corrected. „Yes! Exactly!“ she answered with a grin. „Dirty“ he muttered, eying her warily. Should he succumb to her? Those wishes, what could an 8 year old know. But then, any inside into Chloe was helpful. So there he stood, Trixie in front of him, balloon clutched in one hand, the other one outstretched to seal the deal. He shrugged and clasped her hand tight, only once shaking it. „Deal“ he said „you go first. Your mom won't be here for the next 10 minutes."  
Both settled on the couch while Trixie took out her phone to replay those audio files she had taped while her mother dreamt. Lucifer listened excited and filed away all information.  
About 10 minutes later a car pulled up in front of the house. „Its time!“ Trixie squealed and handed the balloon over to the Devil who, true to his deal, inhaled a good portion of the gas inside the balloon and started to read the first line of the book Trixie had handed him. His eyes wide as he listened to his voice - Micky Mouse … torture. No one would take him serious any longer if he spoke with that voice.  
„It’ll be gone with the next breath“ Trixie assured him noticing the agonized look in his eyes before she broke down laughing hard. „Wait until mom gets here“. Lucifer shook his head vehemently but Trixie just mouthed „Deal“ as the key in the lock turned. He quickly took another inhalation from the balloon before letting it float to the ceiling.


End file.
